2157_rise_of_humanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanyk Naos
Kanyk Naos was a Drell, born on Kahje during the year 2140 CE. He is currently un-employed and enjoying his free time on the Citadel. History Childhood Kanyk was born into a small Drell family. He had one Brother, a Mother and a Father. When he was born in the year of 2140 CE, his Parents arranged for him to be bound by the Compact to a Hanar when he came of adequate age to serve. In his younger years, he went to school where he learned about the History of his people, Maths, Science and the debt which the Drell owed the Hanar. Kanyk's Father taught him to always respect his Elders. Hanar were considered Elders in all cases by the Drell and that debt was seen strongly in Kanyk's eyes. Teen Years Growing up through his Teen Years, Kanyk and his Father become incrisingly close to his Grandfather. The Father of Kanyk's Father, was an extremely religious man, who constantly attempted to convert Kanyk's family to the polytheistic Drell ways. They never made a solid decision on it, as Kanyk's Father felt he needed to support the Compact by believing in the Enkindlers. Kanyk's Grandfather died on his Fourteenth Birthday. Kepral's Syndrome had claimed the old man. He used to venture out of the Domes and explore the Prothean Ruins, which later, ended up killing him. It was at that point that Kanyk and his Father made a vow, to believe in the polytheistic ways. They prayed to Kalahira as his Grandfather was sent out in a small vessel, across the Oceans of Kahje. "Kalahira, mistress of inscrutable depths. Kalahira, whose waves wear down stone and sand. Kalahira, wash the sins from this one. Guide this one to where the traveler never tires, the lover never leaves, the hungry never starve." -Prayer to the Goddess Kalahira, who watches over the Oceans and Afterlife. The Hanar Kanyk was arranged to serve, tasked him with doing many laborious tasks. He spent five years, from Nine to Fourteen, helping the Hanar and doing his bidding. Upon the death of his Grandfather, the Hanar discharged him from his services and said that he had paid his respect to the Compact. The Hanar told him that the pain he now had to deal with, would be harder then any task he had ever given. Adulthood When Kanyk reached the age of Eighteen, he had spent four years inside a Drell Monastery, studying the dieties of the Drell Religion. The training he recieved inside this Monastery, was never disclosed. Most Drell spent time in quiet, secluded peace, meditating on various topics. Parts of his training involved that he spent long hikes up some of the smaller islands on Khaje in an environmental suit to protect him from the moist envrinoment. When he completed his training within the Monastery, he decided to leave Kahje. His Brother was only Thirteen at the time and he stayed with Kanyk's Father and Mother. The three of them now happily reside on Kahje inside one of the Bio-Domes. Kanyk spent two years moving around Hanar Colonies before making a decision to head to the Citadel. He had never been around a large amount of Alien Races, but his Father sent him one of his old Suits to help him fit in. Trivia - Naos, the last name of Kanyk, is the Greek word meaning "temple" or the Egyptian word for the "unknown" inside the inner sanctum of a Temple. - Kanyk's face resembles Kolyat Krios's face. - Kanyk's Suit was originally his Fathers, until it was mailed to him across the Galaxy. The Suits tag has his Fathers name written on it. Category:Drell